The following invention is generally related to instrumentalities and methodologies used in wheelchair propulsion. More specifically, the instant invention is directed to an apparatus and method for utilizing a gear drive assembly to aid in human propulsion of a wheelchair.
The following invention reflects applicant""s ongoing efforts at improving wheelchair propulsion devices.
The following prior art reflects the state of the art of which applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge applicant""s acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is stipulated, however, that none of these references teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and as particularly claimed.
The present invention represents the inventor""s constant evolving odyssey in providing solutions that continue to satisfy the needs of those with physical challenges.
A gear train is disclosed in the hub of each wheel of a wheelchair. The gear train includes linkage to a hand area of the chair to provide easy shifting between forward, reverse and neutral. The hand area allows power to be transferred to the wheels from a user""s arms to move the wheelchair.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and novel device and method for human propulsion of a wheelchair.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device and method as characterized above which is simple to assemble and maintain.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device and method as characterized above which promotes self-reliance and independence.
Viewed from a first vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wheelchair, comprising, in combination: a frame; a seat on said frame; a pair of lead wheels on said frame; a pair of drive wheels on said frame; a pair of driver arms coupled to said drive wheels; and transmission means coupled between said driver arms and said wheels to induce either forward or reverse motion upon driver arm activation.